


A Retro Night Out

by bloominadversity



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Relationship(s), twice saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominadversity/pseuds/bloominadversity
Summary: Sana works in a VHS rental store. There she meets Dahyun, a very interesting girl and a regular customer. (Fast-paced one-shot)
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	A Retro Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote a fluffy Saida story tonight 'cause I listened to Only 너 the entire day and this idea just came into my head. Hope you enjoy it!

VHS rental stores are uncool these days especially with phones and digital music shops but Sana had always been fascinated with old recordings of music, movies, games, and other stuff. Her dad was a friend of the owner and so he asked if his daughter can look after the store for the summer. It only opened during the evenings of Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. 8:30 PM to 6 AM.

"Be careful on your way there, okay? I have your dinner packed and heated in the microwave." Mr. Minatozaki told Sana as she headed out to work. 

"Okay, dad. Thanks! Go to bed early, hm?" Sana said cutely. 

"Of course, Mom." Her dad chuckled then turned around from the computer to face Sana and made an 'OK' sign.

* * *

**Monday (14th)**

It was an uneventful walk to the store. No one really goes out on their street anymore at this time. Walking took around 20 minutes.

The breeze was always unexplicably cool, numerous streetlights were flickering, and it was hard to see through the darkness if you're not used to it. Others might be frightened, but to Sana it was routine. She loves and adores nighttime.

* * *

Sana arrived and was puzzled as to why the store was flooded with unlabeled boxes. She checked her phone. 

Mr. Fletcher 8:16 : The boxes are new tape deliveries. Please categorize and arrange them on the shelves before your next shift. Thank you, Sana! 

She finished arranging the tapes alphabetically and by category around 10 PM. Sana glanced at her lunch pack and decided to take a peek of her food.

"My favorite!" She beamed as she saw thinly sliced avocadoes on top of two eggies in a basket. This made her night warmer, but what is night without a little coffee? The store was complete with things to make the comers feel welcome. A sofa, a chair, a mini-kitchen, and a mini-library were open to the public. 

Sana walked over to the coffee maker. She turned it on but it just made a whirring sound.

"Ahh, you stupid thing. You're always broken!" Sana pouted and was kind of laughing about the fact she was used to talking to herself.

Suddenly, the door chimes ringed. Sana rushed to the door to warmly welcome the first customer of the night but there was nobody in sight. 

She walked slowly, peeking through the tall shelves. Shelf One, no one. Shelf Two, no one. Shelf Three, a girl.

She looked over to the person browsing the 80's music section. It was a girl inspecting a Take On Me single. 

"Hello, how may I help you?" Sana jumped beside the girl and smiled at her warmly, only to receive no response.

"Hello?"

"Helloooo?"

She waved her fingers in front of the girl's face. The girl was surprised and immediately plugged out her earphones and looked up to Sana.

Oh, it's her again. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" The girl faced Sana. She was wearing a baseball cap, a gray oversized NASA shirt, and yellow checkered pajamas.

"You shouldn't be blasting music that loud y'know? Your ears could bleed!" Sana blurted out. The girl just laughed.

"You're clerk girl, right? I'll buy this please!" She showed Sana the CD and they both walked over to the counter.

"That'll be $10 dollars." Sana said.

The girl reached for her pockets but her wallet is nowhere to be found.

"Is there something wrong?" Sana asked curiously. 

"Uhh... I may have forgotten my wallet at home?" The girl shyly answered.

"Oh. Okay. On the house then."

"Really? Thank you!" The girl grinned widely, showing a perfectly perfect smile. It was brighter than the sun. 

In Sana's defense, she was just totally being helpful. Not that she had thoughts of flirting. Or maybe asking the girl for her name.

"No problem." Sana responded with a hand shake. Okay, snake slow down.

"I'm Dahyun."

The world works wonders, don't it?

Dahyun's phone interrupted their meeting and she headed out immediately. Not without waving 'bye' first to Sana.

Clerk girl?

* * *

**Wednesday (16th)**

The store was packed tonight. It was a lively night as there was a dance parade outside. Sana was happy. But she was happier when a particular girl waltzed through the door. 

Sana's eyes widened as they had eye contact. Dahyun walked up to her.

"Hey! I brought payment!" Dahyun raised her right hand to show a wallet and on the other hand, two iced espressos.

Sana felt giddy as hell but she contained herself pretty good.

"I didn't catch your name before." Dahyun said as she leaned forward to hear Sana better.

Oh dear Lord. Look who decided to steal my heart. 

"I'm Sana."

"That's a pretty name!"

Sana and Dahyun talked a lot in Sana's free time. Enjoying each other's company might be a new hobby for the both of them. 

* * *

**Friday (18th)**

This day is always a big bash for the store. Different people from different places convene here every Friday. Maybe it was the aura of the store. Very homey.

Sana was busier than usual. A lot more restocking the shelves after receiving customer payments.

It was the reason she forgot her midnight snack slash breakfast at home so her dad decided to pay the store a visit. He asked his daughter if she needed help or if she needed him to stay, but Sana instead mentioned someone she was waiting for. After her dad left, she occupied herself with shelf work. 

A 5 minute break came and Sana rushed to the coffee maker.

"Of course, you're still broken."

She walked back to the counter only to bump into Dahyun who was again carrying two cups of iced espresso. She raised the drinks cuing Sana to get hers. 

"Figured you'd be here." Sana smiled brightly.

"Saved you." Dahyun smirked. "You now owe me 20 bucks." 

"Can't I just give you a kiss?" Sana pouted and made kissy sounds.

"Uh- Yeah, yeah uh... sure!" Sana's smug smile and Dahyun's blushing face is the combination of the century. 

* * *

**Monday (21st)**

"To whoever did this, I hope you slip on a banana peel." Sana mumbled to herself as she put the scattered Scramble letters across the floor back to its container.

She went back to the counter and looked at the clock. She's waiting.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Door chimes. 

"Hey Sana! Heard you like these pizza rolls?"

"My favorite! Where'd you get this?" Sana asked, then Dahyun pointed to the cafe across the street.

"Heard you liked it there!" Dahyun bragged.

"Do you just hear these things or do you ask about me?" Sana cornered. She was playing.

"I-uhh... ask?" Dahyun shyly admitted.

Sana hummed. "No shame. Thank you, Dahyunnie!" Then she pecked Dahyun on the cheek.

"Ahh, Sana? Can I ask you something?" Dahyun said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Hmm. Okay."

"How long will you be staying?" Sana continued. 

"Til your shift ends?" Dahyun's voice became tiny and timid.

"Don't you have parents waiting for you?" Sana raised her eyebrow at Dahyun like she was a lost child. 

"I do. I just love it here with--- in the store."

_Nice save._

"Well, alright. You can accompany me throughout my very tedious night in the VHS rental store." Sana laughed as she gestured a welcoming entrance for Dahyun to sit on the couch.

The customers started to pour. Dahyun helped Sana out when she can. When there's time, she goes back to her spot on the sofa. 

Sana works the store as Dahyun watches, concealing a very meaningful smile.

* * *

  
**Wednesday (23rd)**

Sana was surprised to see Dahyun earlier than usual. She sat on the couch and someone else is with her. A short-haired short girl Dahyun calls Chaeyoung and beside them is a coffee table with Snakes and Ladders set up.

Dahyun patted the couch. "Hey! Come sit here."

"Hello, I'm Sana! The clerk girl." Sana introduced herself.

"I'm Chaeyoung, but you can call me Dahyun's wingman--- I mean, best friend. Or just Chaeng." Chaeyoung gladly said.

"What are you doing here so early?" Sana asked Dahyun.

"You and I are gonna play this boardgame!" Dahyun clapped her hands. "Okay, so---"

_Baby steps._

"But I have work!" Sana pouted which made Chaeyoung look.

"Ahh so it's the infamous pout you were saying." Chaeyoung told her bestfriend. A best friend who had her eyes wide open and saying 'don't-do-this'. And a best friend who was also very red.

_Ha_.

"It's what Chae's here for. To be your sub so you can be with me! Cause now I know that you don't get off work before 6 am so I decided to be your graveyard shift companion!" Dahyun announced, making a wide smile appear on Sana's lips.

"Now you get to work Chaeng!" Dahyun shooed her.

"Damn, I don't get paid enough for this." Chaeyoung mumbled.

"What did you say?" Dahyun eyed her.

"Nothing. Nice to meet you, Sana! Don't worry, I know what I signed up for." Chaeng assured her and giggled as she walked to the counter to attend to customers. Sana mouthed her a 'thank you'. 

"Do we start now?" Sana eagerly looked at the board. "I haven't played this in years!"

"Yeah, you told me. Good thing I still had this under my bed!" Dahyun bragged.

To be honest, it wasn't under her bed. It was in the attic in the far-most corner with the most cobwebs and mice poo. No match for Dahyun's determination though.

They played the night away and Sana checked in on Chaeyoung everytime Dahyun let her out of her sight. Like a small baby in the mall.

It was 5:30 am and Dahyun and Sana were still awake. They moved to the floor because they gave Chaeyoung the couch to sleep on.

"Thanks for today." Sana said. She put her hand on top of Dahyun's. The blue-haired girl just smiled.

"No problem." 

* * *

**Friday (25th)**

It was late. No Dahyun. 

The store wasn't the same without Dahyun around and no one pestering her when she should be out assisting the customers. Empty laughters, empty couch. She missed her.

"Oh, Dahyun," Sana said as she picked up a Taxpayers single. 

_"I have become a fool for you indeed."_

She smiled and decided to do something for Dahyun the next time they meet.

* * *

In the next week, not a single Dahyun showed up. It made Sana think the worst of things and how she may just be one of those girls who enjoy power tripping. It made Sana mad, and maybe a bit sad too.

She pondered on how the heck the spents days together without them exchanging phone numbers? Just names, meaningful late-night conversations, and the sweetest smiles. 

"Are you okay, baby girl?" Sana's dad knocked on her door. 

"Yeah, of course Dad!" Sana turned around in her chair to face her dad. "Why'd you ask?"

"You've been blasting Somebody Else on repeat, dear. And I know about that band, okay?" Her dad deadpanned.

"I met this girl in the store last week. She was wonderful, dad." Sana told him.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Her father raised an eyebrow.

"She hasn't showed up in a week." Sana's face fell.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm sure she'll show up. Maybe she's just been busy." He said comfortingly. "So what's her name?"

"Dahyun." Sana said with a little smirk while their week-long memories played in her head.

"Well, make sure to introduce her to me once you meet again and I'll cook Dahyun a grand meal." Mr. Minatozaki proudly offered.

"Really?... Thanks, dad."

* * *

**Sunday (3rd)**

Sana was called in for an emergency shift. The phone call from the owner really made her nervous 'cause he seemed really distressed. Something about an unexpected delivery truck dropping boxes to restock the music shelves.

"Sorry, dad. Your friend called and he said there was an emergency. I'll eat the leftovers as soon as I get home. Sleep early, okay?" Sana slung her bag to her back and began to fast walk.

"Okay Sana. Be careful, okay?" Her dad said in between chewing dinner.

Sana arrived at the front door of the store. She couldn't open it. The lock seemed to have been changed or there was a chain around the handle of the two doors. A note that said 'Cross the road' caught Sana's eye.

As she crossed the road directly to the vending machine beside the coffee shop, another note read 'Let's get more pizza rolls and iced espressos'.

Sana heart jumped out of the cavity and ran towards the ravaging car in the middle of the road. She felt like screaming but she surprisingly maintained her composure.

She walked into the cafe and there she saw Dahyun waving.

Dahyun gestured to the food she ordered on the table. These are the ones Sana told her during their Snakes and Ladders tournament at the store. Sana jumped happily and hugged Dahyun.

She remembered. 

"Where have you been?" Sana had her nose scrunched.

"Here." Dahyun pointed to Sana's heart.

"Silly Dahyunnie. What's all this?"

"Can I have another chance to ask the question I wanted to ask last week?" Dahyun looked down shyly as she bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Can I-uh. Can I take you out on a... date?"

"You've been taking me out every night we're together, Dahyunnie." Sana leaned closer to her.

"No, for real Sana. I'd like to ask you out on a date. Some time after this. And maybe a lot more after that?"

"You that sure about a clerk girl?" Sana joked.

"Yes! I've never been this serious. So come on? Please?" Dahyun bravely said. Sana was holding back a laugh seeing Dahyun sweat so much. 

"Yeah of course I'd love to go out with you!"

Dahyun's face brightened and she seemed like she was ready for war. 

"Hey Phil! Now you owe me 10 bucks!" A barista said to another co-worker as they've been watching the two talk. They signed a thumbs up to Dahyun, acknowledging and congratulating the newly blessed girl. She was so embarrassed. 

"So you're making bets now, huh?" Sana raised a brow.

"I'm not with Phil or Ten! It's their idea, okay? First they wanted to see if I could call your boss and see if I can get you to come here? And maybe if you'll agree to uh-- date me?" Dahyun rapidly explained.

"You're the one who called my boss?" Sana's eyes widened at the realization. "How'd you even get his number?"

"I-- I asked your dad? " Here goes Dahyun's pitch again, raising an octave as she makes her puppy eyes. She also answered like it was not a bit of shocking information.

"YOU KNOW MY DAD?"

"Kind of? I bumped into him one time outside the store and I may have... asked for the shop owner's number."

"But not mine, huh?" Sana looked at Dahyun with crossed arms and feigned offense.

"Can we pleaaaase enjoy the pizza rolls?" Dahyun pouted and this time, Sana was the one who melted.

"Okay, but why did you disappear on me?" Sana said.

"I was talking to Chaeng about my feelings, y'know? Girl stuff like that needs time to be figured out!"

"I am totally roasting dad for this."

* * *

Sana and Dahyun met up in the store the next night.

"So what did Chaeng say about your shenanigans?" Sana asked Dahyun as she placed DVDs on shelves.

"She loves you, y'know? She even told me you are probably the one who can take my cringiest jokes. Blegh."

"Really? I don't think I'll ever get used to your knock-knock jokes." Sana laughed.

"You should! You're stuck with me!" Dahyun playfully glared at Sana.

"Yes, I will. Cause I like to be," Sana sung her next line. "Stuck on youuu, I've got this feeling down deep---"

"Yaaah! And I thought I was cringy!" Dahyun pushed Sana's shoulder.

"Don't you like Richie?"

"No. I like you, dummy."

"Touché. I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on Twitter @adubungtofuuu for more story updates. Keep safe everyone!


End file.
